


Don't Let The Grief Take Over

by orphan_account



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Little Drabbles, One-Shots, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, my short story addiction is getting worse, but I have so many ideas I need to put to use! Hopefully, this one isn't too sad, I tried to end it happy! Also, sorry for the grammar mistakes, but the font is so small! Enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>((I seriously love Dan Avidan. The lack of fanfiction about him is not cool))</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Let The Grief Take Over

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my short story addiction is getting worse, but I have so many ideas I need to put to use! Hopefully, this one isn't too sad, I tried to end it happy! Also, sorry for the grammar mistakes, but the font is so small! Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> ((I seriously love Dan Avidan. The lack of fanfiction about him is not cool))

There wasn’t a day that went by that I wasn't lonely. I had plenty of friends, but it wasn't the company I needed. It doesn't matter how many so called friends you surround yourself with, you can still be lonely. My routine was wake up, go to work, come home, cry myself to sleep, and then repeat. The weekends were different, my friends would come over and try to coax me out of the house, but I never gave in. The pain in my chest never goes away, and it aches for the love I lost. My boss understood, so she let me take some time off to get myself together, but that didn't help either. I was broken, and nobody could fix me.

“Marie, you can’t isolate yourself in this house forever.” Diana, my friend, sighs. She’s trying to get me to listen. I could tell she was getting desperate, but I was too sad to care.  
“I’m sorry for what I’m about to say, but this isn't what he would've wanted for you!” She says, trying to get through to me, and it works.  
“I know, I’m sorry! You’re right.” I say, the first words I've spoken in a while. My voice was coarse, but she understood me fine. She comes over to pull me into a hug, and I let her.

“Dan’s coming over, and he said he was sorry he couldn't come sooner.” Diana says. She had helped me get my house together, and now we were working on getting myself together. Dan and I were closer in age than all my friends, so we got along just fine. We were both close to my dad, so the death did affect him too. I was so selfish, I wasn’t thinking about anyone but myself. When he comes over I can apologize for being a shitty friend. My favorite songs were playing softly in the background. Those songs included Ninja Sex Party, which brought a smile to my face. As the doorbell rings throughout the house, Diana and I already know who it is.

Diana had decided to leave the two of us alone, we did need it after all.  
“Are you okay?” Dan asks me. Everybody had been asking me this, but he meant something entirely different. Dan knew my history, and that history included a list of problems. My depression had gotten worse since the death, and Dan knew that. I adn't been taking my medication though, which was part of the problem too. He knew why I stopped taking my pills, because if I took one too many, I would just keep going. Dan walked over to me and pulled me onto his lap. We've been doing this since we were kids, and when I was sad, my old habits came through. He let me cry in his shirt, and he didn’t even mind. Dan wrapped his arms around my body, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. For the first time in a while I felt something other than sadness. I felt loved.


End file.
